The Pleasure filled Quarters
by BrokenPromises2
Summary: You Always hear about Bulma being the sex slave in stories, but what happens when the roles are switched and its Vegeta being forced into submission? Anonomous reviews now accepted,Gomen Nasai!please R+R! Ja!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimers: Contrary to popular belief and speculation, I do NOT own DBZ or its characters. (Except Vegeta, I keep him chained to my bed for my own pleasure!)  
  
** Summary: You always hear about Bulma being the sex slave in stories, but what happens when the roles are switched and its Vegeta thats forced into submission? The planet Vegeta-Sei is invaded and conquered by a stronger species and the Saiyans are taken into slavery, including everyone's favorite Prince!**  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
" Get back in there, pig!" The large and bulky handler threw the dirtied man back into the cell ,slamming the titanium and steel cage doors shut with a grunt. "Its back to the mines with you, back into that hellhole for what you did!"  
  
The portman smirked down at the bruised and bloodied Saiyan from behind the cell bars, the powerful form lying prostate on the floor, silent and unmoving." That'll teach you...... dont matter if you're the freaking prince or just another street rat, you'll learn to obey when we command you to do something." The fat and sweat drenched Tersian man pulled his head back and spitted at the once mighty Saiyan Prince, leaving globs of green mucus on his wounded body.  
  
" Screw you, asshole." Came the muffled reply from the prince.  
  
The handler snarled at the insult, waddling down the hall from the cell and yelled out before disappearing. " Oi, Jared! Bring me a collar for little Princey over there, and a good one, this time! I dont need for this one to escape again like the last time!"  
  
Vegeta lay barely consious on the dirt floor, his nose smushed against the earth and his breathing labored. His right eye turned blue and had continued to swell even when the vicious beating the handlers and their assistants had given him earlier that morning had ended. His forehead stung tremendously and he had the slightest feeling that his brow had busted open and was bleeding profusely. His back stung with open wounds and pulsing red whipmarks adorned his once nicely tanned olive skin. One whip lash had opened the skin on his thigh,the wound still bleeding and the dry blood had left a dry crust on his leg and along the open skin.  
  
A course laugh had brought Vegeta back to alertness, his one good eye moving to the side of the dark and crowded cell where his vision made out a figure crouching in the darkness, the body half hidden in the shadows. " Nice work Vegeta.......Why dont you escape again and get your head blasted off like the last attempted escapee?" The voice was shaky, laced with tiny traces of sarcasm and Vegeta couldn't stand listening to it.  
  
" That would mean more food rations and more space for the rest of us." The scratchy laugh rang in Vegeta's ears again and he gritted his teeth, angry that his body was too injured and wounded to get up and pound that old Saiyan's face into the ground.  
  
The smell of feces and bodily liquids stung at his senses and he wanted desparately to retch. He refused to let the Tersians know how much they've gotten to him, and as he laid face down in the dirt, his mind wandered. Wandered to his past and how he grew up, spoiled and lavished upon by his mother, trained and disciplined by his father. He was the mighty Saiyan Prince! How dare they invade his planet and enslave his people?!  
  
But then, he thought, if he was as mighty and powerful as he claimed he was, his planet wouldn't be under the Tersian thumb and strict rule, now would it?  
  
" Get up, pig. Time to put on your doggie collar!" The handler smirked into Vegeta's face and pulled him up by the hair, his head and upperbody protesting to the rough move. " I guarantee you'll either hate it or love it. But I doubt it'll be the latter!" With a hearty laugh and a forceful jerk, he pulled Vegeta to his knees, slapping on a heavy titanium collar around his neck.  
  
The collar was attached to a short link chain on one end, and the porter pulled Vegeta across the cell floor to a two foot high metal pole protruding from the ground and fastened them together. The chain was too short to allow Vegeta to lie down and too short for him to sit up straight, and he had to swallow the scream of pain as he strained to keep himself off the ground. The collar was designed to strain the slave's muscles and to tire them out to avoid escape.  
  
The portman's sneer was the last thing Vegeta heard as he disappeared down the hallway, " Nighty night pig!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The coach door closed behind her as she exited and stepped down to the ground. The dirt swirled around the hem of her midnight blue skirt as she moved, and she had to shield her eyes against the sun above her. The air outside was dry and humid, and the countess began to wish that she had worn something a little lighter that day.  
  
A tall, black haired man jumped off the coach and stepped up behind her, handing her one of her fans to keep herself cool and offered his hand to the countess. " A new one today then, huh Madam?" he asked her.  
  
A smile crept on her flawless face and she held back a whisp of teal- green hair that had escaped from her barrette with her right hand. " Very exciting isnt it, Goku?" She turned to her dear friend and 'slave' as he escourted her into the auction house." I told you, dont call me madam. I feel like an old woman, just call me Bulma."  
  
" Yes Madam Bulma." Goku answered casually with a goofy smirk on his face. Bulma responded back with a giggle and a soft slap to his arm. The entrance to the slave market came up ahead of them and Bulma had the hide a sneer of contempt, one which Goku didnt fail to take notice of.  
  
" You know I hate doing this. Dont you?"  
  
" Yea, I guess I do. But you promised we'd get a new one today, and you know Chichi would be disappointed if we came home emptyhanded."  
  
She sighed and looked the market up and down, finally turning to Goku, a sad look in her green eyes. " Its just that the Auction House looks like a horse's stable, and the slaves treated like animals. I hate that."  
  
" Yeah, I know what you mean. Literally....."  
  
Bulma glanced down, patted Goku's arm and allowed him to escort her inside.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
" Welcome gentlemen.... and ladies." The auctioneer smiled at the audience and then to Bulma, making the fact that she was the only woman in the group of prospective buyers even more obvious. She smiled back quickly and looked away.  
  
"Alright, today we have a wide variety of new property that is availible to all of you, if you have the right amount only of course." The old auctioneer laughed nervously, only to hear random coughing and silence as his answer, and he quickly returned to the subject.  
  
" These slaves as all others, are pleasure slaves as you all know. They were trained, dominated and their spirits broken for your convienience."  
  
In the audience, Bulma snorted quietly and she felt Goku lay a hand on hers to comfort her and she smiled appreciatively to her friend.  
  
" These specifically were slaves that were returned because of the natural death of thier owners, owners that went bankrupt and could not sustain them or because of the slave's own misbehavior."  
  
The men around Bulma and Goku appaled at the last statment and started to verbally question the loyalty of the new slaves. " Now, now. I assure you. ALL slaves has been thoroughly broken and disciplined, so chances of them going out of your control is highly unlikely!"  
  
" Hehe... Lets get to them,eh? Bring them in!"  
  
An hour into the auction, Bulma and Goku hadn't found the right Saiyan and both silently knew that they weren't going to, not with the auction ending in fifteen minutes. Goku sighed quietly next to her and his master smiled at him consolingly.  
  
" Now my dear audience," The aging auctioneer behind the podium stated with feigned happiness. " My next and last is the cream of the crop I assure you. When our mighty Tersian forces conquered this savage planet seventeen years ago and set rule over it, we executed the army generals, politicians and rulers. But, our forces had forgotten ONE lonely little Saiyan Child. Now, the little child isnt a child anymore of course." He ended with a few mumurs of disappointment from some of the men. " And who do you think this now Saiyan man turned out to be?" He waited for added dramatic effect. " This man who we will bring out next is the hereditary Saiyan Prince! Bring him out Jared!"  
  
The bulky portman and a thinner, but muscular assistant dragged out Vegeta, his hands and legs chained to prevent movement. He was breathing heavily, and had an obviously new and pulsing red whip lash across his abs. The handlers had given him the least amount of clothing to accentuate Vegeta's rough and chiseled features with out leaving him naked and offensive to other easily insulted buyers.  
  
Bulma's eyes slapped open wide and she clutched Goku's hand next to her. " HIM! I want him Goku....Dont you agree?"  
  
Goku looked at the Saiyan Prince and back at Bulma with an uneasy glance. "He looks dangerous doesnt he? You think you should wager? I mean.... We dont know how he will respond to every one back at the castle. He could be unstable." Goku glanced at Vegeta up on the stage, who was now fighting against three stable hands and the two original handlers. " I take that back, Bulma. He IS unstable."  
  
Bulma frowned at him, upset that he didnt agree that Vegeta was the best choice to take home. " Well, Chichi wasn't in the best of minds when we brought her home two years ago either, and look at her now. Besides, I wont be able to come back to the auction house until next year. And I have a feeling he wont be there when I come back."  
  
Goku stayed silent in his seat, ignoring the ruckus going on in front of him on the stage. " Fine, Madam. Do as you wish."  
  
She stood up, the only buyer to stand out and yelled. " I'll pay five hundred thousand zens."  
  
The whole house had turned silent at her scream. The buyers around her whispered amongst themselves, the auctioneer stood speechless at the podium, and even Vegeta and his handlers stared at her with interest.  
  
" Uh, countess." He started nervously." Your wager is a generous one indeed, but this Saiyan is already accounted for!He was wagered for seven hundered thousand Zens while you were speaking with your slave."  
  
Bulma knitted her eyebrows. " Who wagered seven hundred thousand?"  
  
" I did. Im sorry if you're disappointed."  
  
To Bulmas right, a cocky headed baron named Yamcha slauntered up next to her. She groaned to herself as he gave her hand a swift peck. " Yes, he is something, isnt he? " Yamcha remarked as he leaned in closer to her ear." I would love to include him in my collection. Im so getting tired of all the other ones, they're too submissive and clingy. I need one that will resist alittle, make the game alittle more spicy, dont you think?"  
  
She scowled openly and pushed away from her ear." You disgust me." " I'll pay 750 thousand for the saiyan." She yelled to the auctioneer.  
  
" Eight hundred thousand....." Yamcha called out casually.  
  
" Eight hundred fifty thousand!!" Bulma yelled, her face becoming red with anger.  
  
" Nine hundred seventy five thousand!" He called out when the auctioneer glanced at him.  
  
Bulma clenched her fists and gritted her teeth. " Damnit!! One Million Five hundred thousand Zens!!!!!"  
  
When the auctioneer turned to Yamcha for his input, Yamcha just casually shook his head and waved it off. " Sold! The Saiyan Prince Sold to Countess Bulma Briefs for 1,500,000 Zens. Thank you gentlemen, this month's auction is over. Good day."  
  
" Wow, Bulma. Thats alot of money for a slave! Dang, thats a lot for anything!"  
  
She stood speechless, shocked that she had spent so much money on one slave. A slave that would probably reck the house and hurt her friends, but she couldnt have left him there, or in Yamcha's collection. She shivered at the thought. Bulma glanced quietly to the stage where the handlers stabbed Vegeta with a potent tranquilizer to make him sleep through the ride home, and she wondered. Wondered if this was the right thing to do.  
  
She glanced transfixed as Vegeta's onyx eyes stared at her emptily, before being stabbed with another shot of tranquilizer and his black endless eyes closed until he reached his new home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
yay, my first chappie!! I know this is kinda weird, but please if you want me to continue, please review. I wanna know that people are actually reading. until next time, Ja! 


	2. Chapter Two!

* Vegeta clears his throat* I would like to make clear the fact that this obnoxious Onna does not own Dragonball Z OR me. I belong to no one, but Dragon Ball Z and all other characters are copyright to Funi's sorry asses and all thier weakling affiliatives.  
  
Notes: Thank you to all the peeps who reviewed! To tell you the truth, some weird crap happened at FF.net the other day, and I absolutely cannot see any of the reviews I've gotten! ( I'm severely P.O.'ed) *sigh* Anyways, please enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
" Where do I put him, Countess? Hurry, he's freaking heavy.....damn Saiyans...." The handler squinted outside in the sun and wiped the sweat of his brow, Vegeta's unconsious body casually thrown over his shoulder.  
  
Bulma ignored the portman's remarks and watched as Goku hopped up to the front to drive the horse-drawn carriage, grabbing the reigns and looking back at her for the signal to go. She wondered wether letting Vegeta ride inside with her would be a wise decision, seeing as having him waking up without being restrained would be nothing short of a catastophe. Either way, the more she thought about it, she didnt have any other choice, except tie him to the roof of the coach.  
  
She wasn't THAT mean. " Just put him inside, I'll hold him down the rest of the way."  
  
The handler did a double take." Uh...Ex...Excuse me for expressing an opinion,Countess. But this is a dangerous one, I dont think that letting you ride alone with him is a good idea. You might want to put an Obidience Ring on him. Just in case he gets out of control...."  
  
Bulma frowned, an Obedience Ring wasnt permanent, but it has it's side effects as well. The Obedience Ring wasnt a ring at all, but a small symbol that was branded magically on the slave's body. Where exactly, was up to the owner. If she branded Vegeta, she would have complete control of Vegeta's actions and movements whenever Bulma wished. But then, she would also have a psychological connection with him, and he would be able to send her visual images of whatever he wished,whenever he wished. She would be able to do it as well, but its the knowledge of the fact that she wouldn't be able to stop whatever image Vegeta sent her sent chills up her spine.  
  
When she looked at Goku for help, he turned away knowing full well that the choice was hers and hers only. Sighing, she motioned for the handler to step closer." Turn around, I need his shoulder."  
  
Ignoring the portman's confused glance and hesitant turn, Bulma placed a pale hand on Vegeta's tanned and scarred shoulderblade. She blushed alittle, the warm skin under her fingers sending a rush of excitement through her. Pushing it aside, she lightly traced the figure of a triquetra, repeating the action while lowly whispering in Latin, The Dominance Spell. After repeated tracing of the figure on his shoulder, the interwoven arcs of the Triqutra appeared boldly, the black outline matching nicely with his olive skin.  
  
" There, I did it." She remarked lamely, wanting suddenly to just get back to her castle and stay isolated from everyone for a while.  
  
" Thank you 'mam. Put my consious to rest, you did! Now, let me get this sack of Saiyan ass in your coach here and you'll be off, you will." He nonchalantly threw the beaten form into the coach, the body hardly landing on the cushioned seats and wiped his brow a second time.  
  
" Yes...." She frowned, digging into her silken pouch that hung from her shoulder and pulled out a gray, faded money bag, handing it to the portsman."Well, you've been paid more than what you worked for, so thank you." Bulma added, making sure her hand didnt touch his.  
  
" Goku, we're ready. Lets go home." Taking in a breath, she climbed in the coach and never looked back as Goku stirred the horses into action and the three of them rode down the dirt path leading away from the Slave Market and headed home.  
  
Inside, the cushioned seats laid only against one side and Bulma was forced to sit next to the the former Saiyan Prince on the way back to her domain. She saw that he was still crouched over the seat unnaturally and Bulma felt the pang of compassion as she tried to straighten up the unconcious Vegeta into a sitting position.  
  
" Geez, for a rumoured overworked and malnutritioned slave, you sure weigh alot!" She huffed, having to repeatedly push Vegeta upwards and then away from her so she could sit comfortably.  
  
" Finally!" Bulma had managed to sit Vegeta straight and giving herself enough room to breath she let go of him, only to have his sleeping head fall on her shoulder and then rest at her breasts." Oh God." She blushed violently and lifted his head away from her chest and sat him up straight once more.  
  
" Stay!" She told him fiercely, then giggled at herself." Who the hell am I talking to? He's dead to the world, he's not gonna hear me!"  
  
As much as she wished he would stay in place and no matter how many times she would lay his head against the wall of the coach, every rough bump that Goku rode over, Vegeta would always end up falling on top oh her.  
  
Finally, after futile attempts to lean him away from her, she settled to letting his head rest casually on her shoulder, occasionally blushing when his hot breath touched her bare neck. Bulma laughed tiredly and patted his head nervously, looking out the window at the passing countryside and sighed.  
  
" Boy, am I going to have fun with you or what, eh?"  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The old man stared out the window, wondering wether or not his niece's trip was going to take another day and if he was just wasting his time waiting for her. The dusk set in two hours ago and he fingered his long beard with impatience, keeping his old but sharp eyes on the road leading to town where she had headed earlier in the day. Watching, watching for signs of them coming heading home and waiting to see the domain's new addition.  
  
Was it a woman? He wondered gleefully, rubbing his wrinkled hands together and snickering happily. He was sure it was going to be another woman, it had to. He couldn't have any fun with Chichi, she was Goku's woman. Although silently he wondered how such a mature and voluptous woman such as Chichi would want an innocent and almost childlike man like Goku.  
  
He mentally shrugged off the question, preferring to sit in his mahogany rocking chair and day dream about the castle's new female live-in. He covered himself with a thick wool blanket and threw more coal into the fire place in front of him to warm himself up.  
  
" Master Roshi?" The door opened and Chichi appeared.  
  
" Yeah?"  
  
" Dinner's ready. I hope you know that Im not going to bring it to you, so you better serve yourself downstairs." She stated matter-of-factly, her fists resting on each hip as she opened the door wider to accomodate her obviously pregnant stomach.  
  
" Aww,Chichi....Cant you bring it up for a poor old man like me? Dont you see im decrepit already?" He asked with a barely there smirk on his weathered face.  
  
But before Chichi could retort or throw something at him, Master Roshi held up a hand. He listened carefully, but Chichi could have sworn that she heard nothing out of the ordinary other than the goats and horses outside behind the castle. Roshi turned towards the window, leaning his fingers on the stone windowsill and stared out into the darkness, trying to makeout figures in the dark.  
  
" Ah ha!! They're here, wohoo!! Finally, come on Chichi!!" Roshi jumped off the seat quickly, nearly running into and knocking over the woman. Chichi turned out to leave the door slowly, one hand on her bulging stomach and another out in the air to balance herself.  
  
" Well, not all of us can just jump up and run around like you, old man!" she yelled, the sound jumping off the castle walls and down the halls.(AN:Hey that rhymed! :) )  
  
Master Roshi ran as fast as he could down to the servants quarters, slamming open doors and yelling for the hired help to wake up and wait for their countess's arrival.  
  
Hurriedly, the handmaids and workers of the castles stormed out the door, runningand lighting the torches that illuminated the worn out road leading out of the castle grounds. The light from the torches casted shadowy forms on the grounds as Master Roshi and the hired help stood patiently in front of the castle, the new addition being a keen intrests in everyone's minds.  
  
From behind them, Chichi slammed open the wooded front door, her breath heavy from climbing down the numerous flights of stairs to get to the outside. She let out a loud burst of air as she stood next to Master Roshi and wiped the stray strands of hair behind her ear.  
  
" You're thirty years older than me. How in the world do you manage to run around like that and not be out of breath old man?" She whispered harshly in his ear as she stood patiently, her weight shifting occasionally from one foot to the other.  
  
" Well, thats what happens when you gain so much weight, Chichi!"  
  
She gasped indignitly and punched him hard on the arm." You'll pay for that old man!"  
  
He didnt pay any attention to her remark, his gaze set upon the road and the old,beaten coach heading its wa to the castle.So for now, they forgot thier argument and walked ahead of the others to meet thier friends first.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bulma watched fascinated as Goku laid Vegeta down in one of the castle's guest room's plush queen sized bed, amazed that a liquid tranquilizer and not a spell has had such an effect on the Saiyan. Chichi stood by Bulma, am armful of clean towels and a pair of clean clothes held to her chest. The raven haired woman caught the occasional appreciative glances towards the Saiyan Prince's sleeping form Bulma gave and clocked her head to the side. Chichi wondered silently to herself as she looked over Vegeta and could not find a reason why her friend and 'owner' would find attractive in him. He was terribly short and had that awful widow's peak on that forehead of his.  
  
She shrugged, content to keep to herself for now and find out Bulma's feelings on this one later. " Let's go, Bulma."  
  
Bulma looked over to her, her trance broken." What? Wh-where do we have to go?"  
  
Goku stepped back and walked over to the women at the foot of the bed." He's kinda shorter than me but other than that our measurements should be the same. Vegeta might have to cuff up the pants and roll up the sleeves,but he wont have any other problem."  
  
Chichi dropped the towels on the bed and layed out the clothes neatly on the bed next to Vegeta's sleeping form, proceeding to unbutton his already torn clothes from his body.  
  
Bulma panicked suddenly." What are you doing!"  
  
" Dont worry, I just have to get him cleaned up and dressed. Then if you want you can get to the wounds afterward." She looked up from unbuttoning with a smirk on her face." Relax! Its not like I'm going to deflower him or something, if thats what you're worried about." Chichi remarked, obviously joking.  
  
" Uh- no! I mean no, of course not. Im not worried at all, its just....." Bulma scratched the back of her head nervously." Just that you havent spent any time alone since we left for the Auction. And I know how a pregnantwoman needs her husbands by them ALL the time, so I'm just thinking of you and the baby thats all."  
  
" Uh-huh," Chichi looked at her knowingly.  
  
" Lets go Chichi." Goku stepped in, grabbing her by the wrist and gently leading her to the door. " She wants some 'alone' time with her boyfriend!" Both started laughing and fled out the door before Bulma could start screaming at them.  
  
" Thats not even what I meant! I dont even know him!"  
  
She stopped, noticing that she was only yelling to herself, and sighed. Rubbing her temples with an index finger and turning to the bed, she stared into the same onyx eyes that she viewed earlier at the Market and jumped. " What are you doing awake? Uh, I- I thought you were sleeping?"  
  
He didnt answer her, only stared at her up and down, sizing her up before him.'Tersian sleeping potions arent time effective and not potent enough to keep me sleeping this long.' She heard him think inside her head and she stared at him puzzled, until remembering the psychological connection and relaxed.  
  
" I knew there was something wrong with how long you slept. Those Tersian spells arent powerful, especially thier potions."  
  
Vegeta looked up harshly at her." How in the hell did you know what I was thinking?"  
  
She didnt look at him in the eyes, and started to stand when a wrist reached up and held her in her place on the bed." I SAID, How in the unholy hell did you know what I was thinking?"  
  
" The wounds-they need treatment." She pointed out lamely and grabbed a medicine kit from the small nightstand table next to the bed, opening it and taking out different tools foreign to Vegeta.  
  
" What are you doing?"  
  
" Well, if you want to just bleed to death from your whip lashes and puncture wounds, thats fine, I'll leave you alone. Otherwise, I'm going to fix you up. Leave it to me and be quiet while I do it." Bulma responded, taking an arm and proceeded to clean the wounds with an alcoholic agent.  
  
Vegeta pulled it back roughly," That stings,woman! What the hell's wrong with you!?" He screamed in her face.  
  
" Well if you'll just hold still, it wouldn't hurt as much you big baby!!" Bulma boldly raised her voice to him and pulled the arm back.  
  
" Baby?! Im the goddamned Saiyan Prince of all Saiyans for all you know!"  
  
" Well let me tell you I know a whole lot more than you do! And I know who you are and you are for sure the damned Saiyan Prince. Just look at what happened to your stupid planet and your stupid people!"  
  
Vegeta growled in his throat." WHAT-DID-YOU-SAY??"  
  
" If you were some mighty prince like you proclaim you are and act like, you wouldnt have let your people become some secound rate slaves! Your planet is totally overrun by Tersians and here you are being the slave of one of them, a WOMAN, of all things!"  
  
" I had NO control over what was happening,you twit! And besides, who the hell says I have to answer to you?!"  
  
Bulma steamed in her seat, the ego-istic male in front of her driving her up the walls and screaming at her when SHE was the one who saved HIM! What audacity this man had to be ungracious that she took him out of that hellhole and saved him from a lifetime of slave labor and other, more dishonorable things.  
  
But she took a breath, determined to start on the right foot of things, even though that was exactly the opposite that was going on. " Okay, listen. Im sorry I said those things about your planet and all that stuff. I was just pissed off and I need to blow out some steam."  
  
Vegeta only snorted in response.  
  
Bulma slowly reached over and softly picked up his right arm again, somehow thinking that if she makes a fast move, she'll scare him away for some reason and applied the cotton ball to the open whiplash on his forearm and watched him as he tried to hide how he became tense with pain.  
  
" So, what was your last master like?"  
  
No response.  
  
" Ok, next question. Why did your master give you up, I would have thought that you would be a prized possesion being a prince and all..."  
  
Vegeta was silent at first, watching as she applied a fresh new cotton ball dipped in alcohol and looked up at her.  
  
" I killed him."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
oh-oh! end of chapter two! lol, sorry if it cuts off short or if its not as good as the first chapter, but I'll get back on track if you dont like it. Stay tuned next time for another episode of *dum dum dum* The Pleasure Filled Quarters." Please Review, I always love feedback! 


	3. Chapter Three!

*Notes: Tada! Chapter Three all nice and hot out of the oven for ya peeps. I totally appreciate all the reviews that you've written in. Now remember, if you catch a mistake somewhere in here or something doesnt make sense, Email me and tell me about it. Believe it or not, im human, k? This story is a real pleasure for me to write and I hope you enjoy......  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Vegeta was silent at first, watching as she applied a fresh new cotton ball dipped in alcohol and looked up at her.  
  
" I killed him."  
  
Bulma looked back at him with a stare, pleading to the heavens that her surprise didnt show on her face and looked back down again at her hands as she wiped away the last crusted streaks of dried blood.  
  
She raised her eyebrows." Well, Thats not going to happen in this case. Just so you know, so dont go trying anything stupid."  
  
Vegeta met her stare straight on," What makes you think that I wont kill you the moment you turn your back on me?" Vegeta casually remarked, his voice cocky and his demeanor calm. He was scaring her that was for sure, and Bulma was certain that that was what he wanted. " So I suggest you sleep with one eye open, just to make sure you'll keep your skin."  
  
" Ill keep that in mind, I'll even remember to hide a dagger under my pillow in case you decide to drop on by." She retorted sarcastically, stiching up Vegeta's right arm and kept silent. The quiet in the stonewalled chamber was so loud, her rapid heartbeats and Vegeta's breathing was the only thing her ears could take in.  
  
She knew he couldnt kill her, the Dominance Spell guaranteed her that when Bulma branded Vegeta as hers. As long as she continued to keep that spell valid, Vegeta would be forced to be loyal to her and only her. Be it in or against his will, he will serve her as long as she hold that spell over his head.  
  
" So you're one of them then." It came out more as a statement rather than a question.  
  
" One of what?" Bulma asked innocently, reaching into her medicine pouch and grabbing two small aloe vera leaves. Cracking them open, she smoothed out the cool gel like juice over Vegeta's newly stiched skin, preventing it from scarring.  
  
" Dont play stupid woman. Even though you look it, you're not."  
  
Bulma sat up straighter." I dont know wether to take that as a compliment or an insult."  
  
" Then take it as both." Vegeta retorted, pushing himself up higher on the bed, his arm muscles taking all of his weight and Bulma had to shove him back down.  
  
" What the heck are you doing?! You're going to rip out all the stiches in your arms." Bulma sighed." Geez. You dont have one ounce of self conservation instinct in you, do you?"  
  
" Why do you nag so much!"  
  
" Because paying one and a half million Zens for you, I have the right to!"  
  
" Well then maybe you should ask yourself why in the world you decided to pay so much for me."  
  
Honest to God, she really wondered why she did. Truthfully, there were more handsome and, poor Vegeta, taller slaves that she could have chosen. More docile slaves that would kiss her feet when she gave the signal or wait on her hand and foot happily while she lived in heavenly bliss. Whatever gave her the idea to choose HIM of all Saiyans?  
  
But she only shrugged to her self, standing up from where she sat on the edge of Vegeta's bedside and crossed the room to where the water basin stood next to the warming fireplace. The water in the fine china bowl felt good to her skin as she picked up one of Chichi's folded cotton hand towels and soaked it in the lukewarm water, ringing it out and walked back to the bedside.  
  
Vegeta sat watching her as she took out an extra stiching kit, his eyes moving back and forth from the medicine kit and then back to Bulma, her face in quiet concentration as she put everything she needed on the bed next to her. Vegeta raised an eyebrow as he picked up a circular object laid right in his reach and held it up.  
  
" You use a ball as a medical tool?" He asked, squeezing the ball in his hands. "Damn, how weird are you Tersians?"  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes, snatching the ball away from his hands. " Its my new invention. I call it the stress ball, and when you're stressed or angry," She squeezed the ball forcefully, smiling when the ball warped in her hands easily," You squeeze the life out of it. It helps release all those pent up emotions."  
  
" Weird as shit, you people." He shook his head.  
  
" Well you're going to need it, your eyebrow is busted and its going to hurt like heck when I stich it together."  
  
" I dont need anything, woman. I can take a little pain."  
  
Bulma shrugged." Okay....."  
  
As soon as Bulma's needle touched Vegeta's skin, the Saiyan Prince roared with pain and he searched blindly for the stress ball. His muscular hand gripped the ball ferociously as he tried to hold the screams of pain in. For some reason, he didnt want to show Bulma his pain, didnt want for her to see him weak for anything.  
  
'Typical Saiyan. Too macho to show a little hurt now and then.' She smiled to herself as she continued to stich the open wound together as tight as possible. She found herself leaning against him again, and couldnt help feeling the ragged hot breath hitting her neck and chest, and shivered.  
  
" There, all done." She sat back, taking another of Chichi's towels and wiping the sweat off his brow. " Not bad, right?"  
  
" No, of course not." Vegeta muttered, ignoring as Bulma rolled her eyes sarcastically. Bulma threw out the used needle and stuffed everything back in the medicine kit and reached out her hand to Vegeta for the ball when he held it away. " No way woman, Im keeping this thing. I wanna check it out."  
  
She rubbed the back of her neck,confused. " Oh, okay. Just dont pop it or anything like that." She stood up once again, walking to the door when she turned back suddenly. " Oh, and I refuse to go by 'Woman'. Call me Bulma...... And thats an order."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
" So how'd Mr.Saiyan Prince take to being a 'slave' in the Briefs household?" Chichi asked, filling up another glass of Ale for herself and picking up two apples from the kitchen table, tossing one to Bulma who caught it easily.  
  
Bulma snorted." He acted as if I was the one being the slave." She sat down on the wooden table and leaned her head against her crossed arms. " Dear God, he's so arrogant!" She muttered, her voice muffled.  
  
" Yeah, he looks like he would be." Chichi took a seat across from her. " I gotta say though, he's a cutie."  
  
The blue haired countess sat up in shock, watching as Chichi casually began to eat her apple. " Chichi! Are you serious? Of course he's not, What about Goku?!"  
  
Chichi mimicked Bulma and rolled her eyes." Not for me you dope! I meant for you, besides, why would he want a fat, pregnant cow like me? That's Goku's taste." She added laughing and rubbing a hand over her very obvious stomach.  
  
" What I mean is, give him a try. I KNOW you at least think he's cute. Its been a while since you've devoted your life to something other than saving me and Goku." She leaned across the table and covered Bulma's hand with her own. " What you went through wasn't your fault Bulma, you should know that."  
  
" Im just afraid of making the same mistakes all over again." her voice grew quivery, the teal blue eyes started to water and she had to keep her head up to prevent spilling any tears. " I swear I dont know what I'll do if I have to go through that again."  
  
" I've never even talked face to face with him, but I have the distinct feeling that Vegeta isnt anywhere near what an asshole Yamcha is. That man is truly evil Bulma, I suggest you dont even go near him ever again for what he did to you."  
  
Chichi stood up at the exact same moment the kitchen door opened and Goku stepped in. The brown cow hide leather pants he wore was drenched in dried dirt stains and the loose white working camisole he wore that day was a mix of grass and mud stains. Chichi knew she wouldnt even bother to clean it, it would be useless.  
  
" The stable doors are fixed and the horses are groomed already, Bulma. They should be ready for the trip to the market this week." Goku said, a little out of breath from the work load. Chichi handed him her glass of Ale and stood up on her toes to kiss Goku's cheek when he wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up easily, meeting their lips in a full kiss.  
  
" Thanks Goku." She responded, standing up again and heading towards the stairs leading to the second floor. " What would I ever do with out you? Im heading to bed now. I'll see you tomorrow, guys."  
  
The flight of stairs seemed abnormally long to her, and she ran her fingers lightly across the mahogany hand bars as her feet passed along another red plush carpeted step. At the head of the stairs, to her right lead to her uncle Roshi's bed chamber where he had retired early after realizing the new addition was a man, not a woman. Goku and Chichi's bedrooms were also in the right wing, but far enough from Uncle Roshi's that they would have privacy. In the left wing of the castle, her own chamber door faced what was now Vegeta's bedroom across the wide hallway.  
  
The silent hallway seemed lifeless at such a late hour in the night, and Bulma thanked herself for remembering to light the candles that hung from the chandelier in each wing hallway. As she reached her door, she looked across the hallway to Vegeta's closed door. No light was coming from underneath the door crack and she leaned her head against the deep chestnut colored door of his room and heard nothing. She could feel that he was asleep inside, but he was tossing and turning fitfully and she wondered what she could do to help.  
  
' The psychological connection.' She thought off-handedly. ' but that wouldnt work, would it?'  
  
She shrugged to herself.' Oh well, nothing to lose.'  
  
Bulma layed a hand on the door and closed her eyes in concentration. She fed him images of her memories that brought her comfort, those that she associated with warmth and closeness. She gave him memories of her mother, how she would hold Bulma close and sing to her when she was little. She gave him her memories of the Christmas two years past, where she shared the holidays with Uncle Roshi, Goku and the newly arrived Chichi.  
  
She took her hand away quickly before she accidently fed him one of her bad memories, and ended the connection for now. She felt him take in the memories without interference and felt him slowly but surely fall into a deep sleep. Pushing back a few stray teal strands of hair, she walked back to her door and looked back behind her to Vegeta's door.  
  
" Good night Vegeta."  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Oi, well theres the third chapter. If you guys have any ideas or anything for future chapters, please, please Email me or include it in your review! I want to see what the readers want. If you give me something I can work with, I guarantee I will put it in. Please Review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Ja ne Minna! 


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimers: Ya'll know the routine, so im not even going to bother with it.  
  
Notes: Yay!! Im so happy with you people that its not even funny! Thirty One reviews for three chapters! Hooray! Anyways, I was wondering if anyone would be gracious enough to bless me with a fan art concerning this story. I'll consider writing a separate fanfiction for the person or persons who draws me the picture that I think depicts the story the best. Please, Read, Review and enjoy! ^^^^*^^^^ = dreams  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The dark chamberoom was lighted with a quick snap of Bulma's fingers as she entered, the posted candles that hung from the wall fired up spontaneously and softed just as quickly, leaving the room with a melancholy feel and flickering shadows that danced lively across the bedroom.  
  
She felt tired then suddenly, the burdens of the past few days finally beating down upon her with renewed force and she closed the door behind her, careful not to slam the door too loud. Bulma leaned back, the thick head of teal hair cushioning her head as she sighed in exhaustion. Her mahogany framed floor lenth mirror stood facing her head on from the oppposite wall, and even from the distance she could make out the deep shadows under her eyes from her lack of sleep.  
  
She didnt bother to undress, the whole process of removing the numerous layers of Bulma's dress would have taken too long, even with her magic. The windows looking out over the stone castle had been shut the night before Bulma and Goku had left to for the annual auction, and she forced the windows open mentally, the transparent window curtains flapping open from the wind.  
  
Throwing herself on the bed, she stared up at the ceiling, leaning her head back upon her arm and sighed. Bulma felt drowsy and her eyes heavy, and she thought back to her conversation with Vegeta, amazed how stubborn and arrogant he was. She had heard from her neighboring slave owners that she has to brake the slave's will and spirit to totally have them under her control as soon as possible, but she refused to act upon it.  
  
She had known Goku for years since he once belonged to her father, the late Sir Briefs and when he was passed down to her, Goku was always loyal to her, no matter what trials they went through. Bulma had automatically fallen in love with Chichi and her broken sanity in the slave auction two years previously, using love and kindness to rebuild her spirit and will. But she knew from the moment she set eyes upon Vegeta that he was different, that he was going to need something stronger than what she had used on Chichi. But deep down, she knew she didnt want to brake his spirit OR his will, finding that characteristic attractive in him.  
  
' But if he gets out of control and hurts my family,' She thought sadly,' I'm going to have to do everything in my power to brake him.' Bulma concluded, knowing that braking him down to the core was going to be quite a task, although she prayed and hoped that in the end, she wouldn't need to .  
  
Bulma sighed once more, the subject too complicated and uncertain to work out completely when she was this tired. Closing her eyes, she pulled a pillow underneath her head and curled up into a comfortable position and slept.  
  
^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^*  
  
His face stared out at her from the black abyss, his scarred face bringing back feelings and thoughts that she hadnt had in years. His cool calm eyes bore into her and Bulma couldnt take it, but no matter how much she tried to move, to look away, she was frozen and staring back at her former lover.  
  
In the distance, a blurry vision showed itself. The picture although faint and undefined at the begining, slowly it cleared and to her confusion, Bulma saw herself in the vision and watched in morbid curiosity as the vision progressed further.  
  
She sat watching him from across the table, watched how gracefully he held his fork in his hands, the way that the morning paper would catch his intrest so passionately, and sighed, the silence deafening to her. Yamcha looked up at her, and then back down at the paper in front of him again when Bulma didnt bother to say anything.  
  
Bulma was nervous, anxious to tell her lover of her new secret and frightened about what he might think about it. When she found out herself, she didnt believe it. Didnt believe that she had been careless enough to let something slip her mind the last time they made love and just tossed the worry out to the wind, thinking perhaps that nothing would come out of it.  
  
But it did." Yamcha, we need to talk."  
  
The man stopped in mid-chew, obviously not happy with the fact that he was being confronted with ' the talk' during his meal time. Setting down the fork and wiping his mouth with an available napkin, he prepared himself for what he might be faced with.  
  
" I'm late."  
  
He paused, a brow raised at her. " Late for what?"  
  
' Damn him for making me explain this!' She thought, taking a deep breath and stirred the spoon in her coffee with her mind, trying to delay somehow and figure out the right way to tell him.  
  
" There's a big possibility that I might be pregnant. With your child."  
  
" WHAT?! How!" He exploded, shooting up from the breakfast table. The sudden movement dropping various plates and glasses from the table top. "We've planned everything! Made sure that the timing was alright for us to....." He left off, a faint pink blush coming across his cheeks.  
  
" And what about your magic? You told me you sheilded yourself so that the possibility for THAT something to happen would be impossible!" Yamcha stood up straighter, the realization widening his eyes and he looked down at Bulma, still sitting and clutching at a napkin nervously.  
  
" You DID shield yourself, right?!"  
  
She never expected him to react like this, never thought that he would blow up so suddenly in anger and frustration. She regretted the fact that she was so lost in lust and in passion that night they made love that she didnt activate the spell that shielded the chances of conceiving.  
  
She shook her head silently. " No.... Not exactly." Bulma cringed at the quiver in her voice. Why was he so angry at her? Yamcha told her he loved her before they made love so why be angry at her for the one consequence that came from sharing that love? For sure, Yamcha never lied to her, did he?  
  
Yamcha was silent for once, and Bulma dreaded every silent second. She closed her eyes, as if the darkness could protect her from Yamcha's violent outburst. Bulma didnt expect his hearty laugh to pierce the air when she opened her eyes, and she found him with a cruel smile on his face and she wished that she would've just kept the secret to herself.  
  
" WHY THE HELL NOT?!!" His heightened scream hurt her ears as he violently upturned the table, the flying dishes and plates slamming into the floor with a thunderous crash. Grabbing Bulma's chair by the arms, Yamcha stared at her squarely, his ragged breathing hitting her now tear streaked face.  
  
" Do you know that allowing you to have this child will ruin my reputation, isnt that right?"  
  
Bulma only nodded timidly.  
  
" Do you know that because of your stupidity, you're going to have to do something about this, correct?"  
  
" Yes." Bulma raised her watering eyes to meet his.  
  
" Which would be what?" He probed, grabbing her by the wrists and crushing them in his hands. When she refused to answer, he crushed her arms harsher, and relished in Bulma's cry of anguish.  
  
" Well?"  
  
" Get rid of it." The whispered answer that was torn out of her hung in the air and left a bad taste in Bulma's mouth. Yamcha only smiled sarcastically and slapped her cheek twice before leaving Bulma and the mess alone in the kitchen.  
  
The feelings and hurt that she had hid away in the back of her mind came flooding through her once more, the heartache and pain stabbed at her heart over and over again, never ending. She somehow wished that she could have seen through the man she once thought she loved for what he really was, someone who only thought of himself and cared not for anyone else.  
  
Bulma stood alone once more, in the recesses of her mind and thought.  
  
' What have I done? '  
  
^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^*  
  
  
  
oi, somehow I feel that this is a short chapter so far. I dont know why, just humor me. This was a particularly difficult chapter for me to write for some reason. I hope that I have written it to your expectations peeps and I will try to have the next chappie out as soon as I can. Now, to address one reviewer's question and you know who you are. NO the Tersians are NOT TECHNOLOGICALLY advanced, they're just more powerful. Tersians have spells and magic that they can control, so I believe and write them to be stronger than the Saiyans. Sorry, Im not mad, just clearing stuff up for u! Until next time peeps, see ya! 


	5. Tada! chapter 5

Disclaimers: I do not currently own DBZ or any of its characters. Although it would be cool if I owned Bulma. She totally kicks ass!  
  
Notes: OOkkkaayyy..... Obviously chapter four wasn't my best update AT ALL. I was totally rushed ( Key word here: RUSHED) and I seriously apologize to all those readers who had to suffer for my laziness. I will try to better my writing so that you people can enjoy. But for me to know what you like/dislike, you NEED to review. Thats all I ask, K? Enjoy! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Vegeta awoke to the sound of his own ragged breathing, the intense searing pain in his chest and heart waking him from the deep sleep and he had to stop for a moment to take in the unfamiliar surroundings around him.Remembering what had happened at the auction and the meeting with the woman that was supposedly his new owner, Vegeta relaxed his tense muscles slowly. Wiping the cold sweat from his brow, he breathed in deeply hoping to ease the pain in his chest.  
  
With a low growl in his throat, he admitted failure in easing the pain, throwing the covers off himself and stepping onto the cold wooden floor of the castle's guest room. The moonlight drifting in through the glass windows allowed him to search through the room's closet, pulling out a white camisole that he suspected belonged to the Saiyan servant who carried him up from the carriage.  
  
' Damn, ' He thought hastily, the pain hindering his ability to think,' The shirt doesnt fit.' The sleeves and length of the shirt fit him a little too big, but the button down front didnt close together around his chest, the small white buttons refusing to attach. He left it open, too frustrated to care as he walked out the bedroom door and closed it behind him silently.  
  
Vegeta fully intened to wake up Bulma, the lady of the household and demand some medication for the chest pain. But as he walked across the hallway and stood at her door, his fist poised to pound, the pain grew even more intense than before and he clutched at the shirt to keep him self from cursing out loud. Barging into the room, Vegeta stumbled over to Bulma's bedside and held on against the edge of the bed for support.  
  
She had slept in her day clothes, too exhausted to change and even in his pain, he consiously acknowledged Bulma's attractiveness. The front bodice hugged Bulma's subtle curves nicely, the velvet neckline plunged low enough for Vegeta to see the firm peach globes of flesh and he had to look up at her face to avoid staring.  
  
" Woman, wake up." He whispered harshly, his hand on her shoulder shook her gently, but hard enough to wake her up. Vegeta could tell that she was in pain as well, the almost dried trails of tranparent tears falling across her cheeks and the occasional hiccuping in her sleep signaled distress.  
  
The pain in his chest lessened as Bulma woke up, the steady feeling of weight being lifted off of him once he was around the teal haired woman allowed him to breath easily and painlessly again.Vegeta pondered breifly why that was so until the woman's blank stare and silence caught and held his attention, his eyes transfixed on her wide ones.  
  
Bulma had sat herself upright now," What are you doing here?" She asked,wondering if Vegeta might attempt to make good on his past threat to end her life in the middle of the night.  
  
" I....uh...." Vegeta stopped, thinking twice now about telling her what happened. No use in allowing her to see him weak and in pain if it wasn't absolutely necessary. He frowned. " Nothing. Just came to wake you up, you were keeping me up half the night with the sounds of your unceasing tossing and turning."  
  
Bulma watched as he crossed his arms and stood glaring down at her with a scowl. The window behind him stood open still, the unbuttoned flaps of Vegeta's shirt dancing wildly in the passing breeze and the softly blue tinted glow from the moon silhouetted the taunt skin over his rippled muscles. Bulma had to look away, her face and chest burning with an unfamiliar feeling of shyness that she hasn't felt in years.  
  
He knew and felt the desire that she was trying to hide and smirked to himself, watching her as she fidgeted with her fingers nervously like a blushing school girl.  
  
"You dont have to stop looking at me if you dont wish to." He spoke lowly to Bulma, leaning over the bed and closer to her ear.  
  
She moved her head away quickly from him, her look of pure mortification and embarrasment brought a feeling of satisfaction to Vegeta. " I was SO NOT looking at you! You were.... you just.... were....." Bulma stumbled over the words, her hands moving a hundred miles an hour nervously trying to explain. " You were just THERE, and you looked better than anything else here so... NO, I DIDNT mean that....what I meant was that I was only trying to be polite and look at you."  
  
" In the eyes I mean. " She added quickly, " Just trying to be polite." Bulma hated the way that she added the last part lamely and decided to shut up.  
  
Vegeta reached over, grabbing her hands quickly and rubbed them across his bare chest, unexpectedly enjoying the feel of her small hands on his skin. " Then I must be polite as well in return." He tauntingly looked up at her, bringing her fingers up to his lips and giving each a small suckle. " That is after all why I was purchased, to bring you pleasure and ecstasy."  
  
Unconciously, Bulma licked her lower lip before coming back into reality, her eyes widened and she shook her head to clear her mind. Pushing at him to move away, she tucked a loose strand of her teal hair behind her ear. " Oh dear God no. I didnt purchase you for THAT particular reason exactly. At all I should say." She pointed to a chair in the far corner of the room and motioned for him to sit in it.  
  
Instead of sitting in the far corner where Bulma wanted him to be, Vegeta dragged the chair across the wooden floor and seated himself and the chair as close as the bed as possible. She smiled nervously at him, praying to God that she wouldnt do anything stupid around him.  
  
" Although being a pleasure slave is what you were taught to do. I didnt necessarily buy you for that reason, you see....." Bulma stopped, not knowing what to say, the recent situation with Vegeta and her lack of sleep inhibited her from thinking.  
  
" Do tell, what was the reason why you so generously purchased me and saved me from the ruins of slavedom?" Vegeta inquired sarcastically.  
  
She frowned at him." You're enjoying this arent you mister?" Bulma accused.  
  
" Every second of it."  
  
Crossing her arms, she faced him squarely in the eyes. " Then lets just say that I didnt buy you for you to become my boy toy." She raised her nose as if to snub him, " I have higher standards than to breed with a man that supposedly transforms into a monkey."  
  
" And would your higher standards include the man that was with you at the Auction?" Vegeta snorted, " By the looks of the prissy weakling I would say that he went under the limits of your so called ' standards'."  
  
Bulma was confused, " What does Yamcha have to do with this?"  
  
" He was the one that you were dreaming and crying over a little while ago, woman, dont play stupid."  
  
She stared at him, unbelieving. Was the connection so intense and so deep that they were able to feel what each other was feeling? To even go beyond that and to know what they were dreaming about? " You know my dream? " Bulma asked, laying a hand on her chest. " You saw what happened?"  
  
Vegeta played unconcerned and relaxed himself in the chair." I didnt see you as in SEE you or hear what was going on, but I knew it was you and it had to do with that weakling at the Auction that hung around you like flies on horse shit." He frowned again, his eyebrows knitting together." I dont like him."  
  
" Its not possible for someone to like him, I'll give you that much. "  
  
Silence  
  
Bulma layed back down on her bed, laying on her side with an elbow propped up supporting her head as she watched him watch her intensely. " What was your life like at Planet Vegeta? Tell me about it."  
  
When he ignored her, she pressed on further. " Please?" She asked quietly.  
  
He frowned and raised his nose at her." Woman, I HAD no life in Planet Vegeta, remember? All thanks to you and your stupid weak race, I was denied my right to rule over my people in my own damn planet."  
  
Bulma kicked herself mentally and laughed nervously." Oh yeah, thats right. You were transfered here when you were little werent you? So does that mean that you have very little memory of your childhood?"  
  
A soft snort was his answer, his onyx eyes burned through her soul, threatening to consume her emotions." I dont even know what Quadrant Planet Vegeta is in anymore. Its been too long....." Vegeta left it at that, his voice feigning indifference although Bulma felt it inside her heart that it was the total opposite.  
  
She was quiet for a moment, biting her lower lip thoughtfully. " Would you like to see it then?" Bulma was met with a look of confusion.  
  
" What are you taking about Woman? The planet I know is at least half a million miles away." Vegeta leveled his eyes skeptically at her, his tone low and rough. "Are you telling me that you can show me my home planet right here, right now?"  
  
Bulma smiled at the very soft rise of excitement in his usually stoic voice. Or was it just his high suspicion rising to the surface? She didnt mind, only knowing that she could help give him something that he has desparately needed for himself, something that was deprived of him for his whole life. She moved over across the bed, making room and patted the space next to her;motioning for him to join her.  
  
He uncharacteristically hesitated, wether of wariness or otherwise she didnt know. " Im not going to bite you." She grinned at him, " Hop on."  
  
He moved onto the bed quickly, the bed springs creaking under the added weight of the Saiyan Prince. Bulma layed once more on her side, watching as Vegeta layed back facing the ceiling above him. He moved his arms up behind his neck and suppported his head before returning Bulma's glance.  
  
" Are you sure you can do this?" He asked cynically before Bulma moved back down and layed back as well, both now looking up at the wooden ceiling beams running across the roof of Bulma's bedchambers.  
  
" I'd like to think I could do that." The Tersian Countess paused then, wanting to restate that after feeling Vegeta's doubt rise." I mean,I know that I am capable of doing this for you."  
  
" Why is why I want you to tell me why you are doing this for me."  
  
Bulma shrugged, a faint tint of pink spreading across her cheeks and she looked away for a moment, thinking. " Because I think that what my people has done to yours was wrong and cruel. Although I cant repay for the sins my people have committed, this is my little way of asking for forgiveness for what has happened."  
  
Vegeta closed his eyes in concentration." Apologizing to me is futile, nothing of what happened concerns you, woman. Dont waste your breath blaming yourself for something you didnt do." Taking a deep breath, he waited." Well? Lets go woman, show me what you've got."  
  
" Ok," Bulma started, stretching her hands out." For what I am about to do, Im going to need to search through the deepest corners of your mind, where memory has hidden from you the things that you seek. "  
  
Vegeta stayed silent, looking at her as she continued. " But Im going to need for you to put me in absolute control in order for this to work out right."  
  
A scowl wound up on Vegeta's chiseled face. " Are you crazy?! Im not going to put you in control!" Sitting up straight, he stared down at her angrily." NO one is going to control me but me woman." He whispered harshly, pointing his fingers at himself." You got that?"  
  
" Vegeta, I cant do this for you if you dont cooperate with me! And I know how hard it is to let someone control you totally like how I'm asking of you now, but I'm not going to betray you. I want for you to help me with this, please!"  
  
Her face took on the look of pure frustration, and she hoped that Vegeta would see how much she wanted to help him." I know why you dont want me to control you Vegeta. Its your stupid Saiyan pride thats holding you back and you're the only one going to suffer for it!"  
  
Bulma sat up with Vegeta now, and grabbed his right arm with desparation. " Vegeta, I could show you things that you've never seen before, I could take you to places where you've only dreamed about. Im going to use my magic to help you, not destroy you. I need for you..... I WANT for you to trust in me, Vegeta. Will you?"  
  
He frowned at her," Dont go and do anything stupid while you're doing this."  
  
She practically giggled when he finally relented." I promise." She said with a smile.  
  
Lying down on their backs once more, Bulma closed her eyes and waited for Vegeta to do the same. Placing a fingertip to his forehead, she felt Vegeta completely relax under her spell. " Annun Ra Fiotena Macente Viva Te Nataru."  
  
The winds floating in through the windows picked up speed, the forces becoming faster and faster as small objects in her room were thrown off their normal resting place, landing with ferocity to the floor. Bulma could feel Vegeta struggle under her spell, wanting to open his eyes and see the comotion going on in the outside world.  
  
' Dont open your eyes Vegeta. I need you to trust me remember? Nothing is going to happen. Were almost done.'  
  
Bulma transmitted her thought to him, her soft words hitting him like soft feathers in his mind. He was curious wanting to watch, not expecting such a show of wind and noise to come along with the help Bulma promised him.  
  
The spell was half over, she knew and as she braced herself for the onslaught of flooding memories, she nearly drowned of the newly released emotions that Vegeta had kept hidden with lock and key in the deepest, darkest corners of his mind. Just as she was bombarded with memories, she wondered wether it was a good idea now. Afraid of his reaction, Bulma rode on the onslaught of flowing memories knowing that the hardest part ahead of them lay when they open their eyes once more and they were confronted with Vegeta's troubling past.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yay, loonngg chappie for you people. Took me like a week to write this. Please review peeps, its all I get in return for writing this. Keep on the look out for the next chapter of The Pleasure Filled Quarters. Ja ne minna- san! 


	6. kinda shorter than usual, but oh well!

Disclaimers: Dont own.Dont sue.  
  
Notes: Hey peoples! I'm sorry for the monstrous delay. I've been tied down with school work and just daily life. Please read and review my faithful companions, If you have an Idea that you would like to incorporate to this story or any suggestions, please, please PLEASE tell me. Either in an email or review would be nice. Til next chapter, Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The air around them grew still, Bulma's breathing tickling his ear and he grew impatient.  
  
" Open your eyes Vegeta, look." She whispered, pointing a finger towards the ceiling.  
  
His eyes widened. The center of the wooden beamed ceiling of her bedroom gone, leaving an almost transparent screen showing them space and the billion of stars in the universe. The turbulent wind from before dissolved to a mild breeze floating in through the window, fluttering their clothes and the bedsheets softly.  
  
" Show me quadrant eleven, planetary system number thirty nine, Planet Vegeta." The screen pinpointed the location, narrowing down the the area at Bulma's stern command. Vegeta stayed still, taking in every detail on the screen and storing the location in his mind for future use.  
  
The planet's surrounding atmosphere gave it a deep red glow, contrasting against the unending blackness of space." What happened to it? Thats not the way I remember it." Vegeta looked back at Bulma from the corner of his eye. " Why is Planet Vegeta like that?"  
  
Bulma looked away." You really dont want to know...." Her face paled when she turned back to him, his expression demanding and she sighed." My people didnt see your planet only as a supply for slaves, Vegeta. They were greedy. They took over the planet for the precious resources that Tersia didnt have, using them to its full capacity and turning it to a toxic wasteland."  
  
With a wave of a hand and an ashamed sigh from the Countess, the picture on the screen changed, the landscape turned from lush green to a deep violent red. No longer was his planet abundant with vegetation, Vegeta- Sei had developed into a chaotic and barren desert. " The atmosphere on Vegeta-Sei had become entirely too toxic and poisonous for anyone to safely habitate it....After a decade of manipulating and using the planet and people, they deserted it. They abandoned it just as quickly as they had taken over."  
  
Vegeta's face was blank, his stone cold scowl plastered on his face. His eyes as empty of emotion as his home planet was empty of......everything. Inside though, was a different story in itself. Completely different. Bulma could feel through the bond the surpressed anger and resentment.Resentment towards her race,towards Bulma herself and even towards the one person who least deserved the blame-himself.  
  
" You do yourself a favor by cooperating with me, human." The Saiyan prince gruffly commented, standing up from the bed slowly. " Perhaps I will decide to spare you and your household when I take back my planet and my people..... Destroying yours in turn."  
  
She looked up at him head on, " What would you say if I told you I dont believe you?" Bulma sat up, crossing her arms in defiance.  
  
" Dont tempt me woman, you dont want to cross the path of an angry Saiyan Prince......"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He left the room quietly last night, the heavy stench of anger vibrating off from his stiff shoulders. But he didnt slam the door behind him. That fact irked Bulma a little bit, and she kept reliving their conversation in her head the next morning,playing it over and over like a broken record. Dissecting every word, phrase and sentence, she tried to find some sort of reasoning to this man's mind. She soon after quit after giving herself a headache going round and round mentally and just let it be.  
  
Vegeta was up earlier than she was and Bulma was surprised to find him awake and eating breakfast at the dinner table along with Goku and Chichi, bandages completely removed and moving as if nothing had happened. She stood unseen in the doorway and watched him from afar, the early morning shadow hiding her from his view. ' He really is beautiful.....' Bulma doubted that 'beautiful' was exactly the word she was looking for, but it suited him nonetheless.  
  
" 'Should come in here and eat before the food's all gone, Onna." Vegeta's gaze shot straight through the shadows and pierced her, his eyes seeming as if he could tell the depth of her mind and soul from across the room. Bulma closed her gaping mouth and walked in, hands held behind her back and expression blank.  
  
"Morning, Chi. Whats on the menu?" She asked, placing a grin on her face and looking over Chichi's shoulder as Bulma stepped behind the pacing, pregnant woman serving the morning's meal.  
  
" Well, whatever these two bottomless pits havent eaten already, I swear. I just went to the market and now we're going to have go back." Chichi waved a wooden stirring spoon over to the table, where both male saiyans were chowing down on bowl after bowl of breakfast noodles and scrambled eggs.  
  
Goku smiled sheepishly at his wife, the pieces of dried noodles stuck to his lips and cheeks as he spoke. " Sorry, Chichi. You know how much I like to eat,I didnt mean it." He grinned widely, hoping to be forgiven with his cute expression.  
  
" Hmph. I wouldnt say anything cow. You ate twice as much as we did." Vegeta stuck up for himself, snickering in Chichi's face. " We all know how much you dont need it. Kami knows how long it'll take you to lose all that weight you've gained carrying a brat."  
  
Chichi gasped, astounded at his audacity and curled up her sleeves, and stalked over to his side. Glaring down at him, Chichi lifted the spoon and held it in the air to hit him square on the face. Vegeta just gazed up at the pregnant 'brat-carrier' with indifference.  
  
Slamming down the spoon, Chichi glared at Bulma when she caught the spoon quickly and effortlessly just bare inches from Vegeta's face. " Chichi, not now, ok sweetie? Remember the baby." Spinning around to the man in question, Bulma seethed. " And you, you have to watch what you're saying. You might be MR 'Prince of Saiyans' and all, but you're in my house. And in my house, we follow the rules." Vegeta only smirked up at her and stuffed a fork full of scrabled eggs in his mouth.  
  
Rubbing her forehead with her fingers, Bulma rolled her eyes in frustration and grabbed the plate full of food that Chichi handed to her. " I'm going to go eat in my room. After breakfast we'll go down into the town square and go get some more food and supplies alright?"  
  
" Sure, I'll get these two rowdy boys cleaned up and ready before you know it, Bulma." Chichi called after her as Bulma left the room. Waiting until she was out of sight, Chichi pulled the two grown Saiyans out of their chairs by their ears and whimpers and curses and all led them to the sink to get cleaned up for their morning trip to the city market. 


End file.
